DIY
by LoveAkito
Summary: Some of the gravitation characters are hiding dome sexual obsession...find out who likes who... one-shot extended request
1. DIY1 EirixShuichi

Disclaimer: This is my first dirty little gravitation fanfic…lolz…hope you all like it

_Disclaimer: This is my first dirty little gravitation fanfic…lolz…hope you all like it _

_I don't own gravitation else Shuichi and Yuki would never be clothed all rights belong to tokyopop and the amazing Maki!_

**DIY**

Along a street sat two rows of houses. One house stood above the rest as it was bigger and more expensive. This house was the home of the writer Mr Yuki Eiri and singer Mr Shuichi Shindo.

Inside the house was dark with only one room lit. The room was the study for the writer. Yuki sat in his usual spot behind his desk typing on his laptop. He sighed and pushed his chair back. He ran his hand over his thighs and groin. It was harder to write his romance novels when he little singer wasn't around. Sometimes his books even got him a little sexually excited but when it did he needed his pink singer to release himself, girls were also useless in this situation as he could sleep with hundreds of them and not get the amount of pleasure he would get with Shuichi.

Unfortunately Shuichi was on tour and would be for a few weeks longer. Yuki slammed down his cigarettes, they weren't working at all. He needed to do something, something to help him write. Yuki sighed again and looked over to a bad luck poster Shuichi had put up before he went. He specifically looked at Shuichi in his tight black leather pants and pink shirt that hung loosely over his shoulders and torso. Yuki felt his trousers tighten more and his cock throbbing, Yuki rubbed his groin a little as he felt the ache grow stronger at the sight of Shuichi.

Yuki sighed and got up, giving into his impulses, he moved towards the poster, on the way he lazily picked up a piece of paper and tape. He stopped in front of the poster and stared at Shuichi, he used the paper to cover up both Suguru and Hiro.

Yuki then put his hand down his pants and grabbed his long hard throbbing length. He used his other hand to unbutton his trousers and release his throbbing cock. He then began to rub his length slowly while staring at Shuichi and remembering how Shuichi used to scream loudly and sexually, perfectly in tune as a singer would. Yuki then began to lose his composure and pride. He used his other hand to lean against the wall as his legs began to feel weak and shake. He also began to rub himself faster while tightening his grip on his cock; he leaned his head against the wall and looked deeply into Shuichi's eyes.

Yuki knew exactly what he liked and how to do it so it wasn't long before he felt a familiar feeling of warmth in his stomach and his legs shake violently; he knew he was going to come, soon and hard. He closed his eyes and imagined Shuichi beneath him screaming and throwing himself around screaming his name.

Yuki was so engrossed in pleasuring himself that he lost his sense of pride and forgot about his environment, he lost all sense of time. He began screaming out Shuichi's name and gripped onto the poster, screwing up the corner of it. He then screamed out for Shuichi for the last time as he came hard up the wall. He then fell to his knees and half opened his eyes breathing heavily and regaining his composure. He sat in a ball leaning against the wall for a few minutes before he decided he needed to get up.

Once he had his eyes stumbled upon Shuichi again, Yuki sighed heavily and ran his finger down his Shuichi and sighed knowingly that he was addicted to Shuichi but also knew that once Shuichi would return he would resort back to being cold and heartless towards his lover.

_Disclaimer: and that's all folks…though if you all like I can write others with Shuichi, or K or Seguchi or something….I shall take requests thanxies_


	2. DIY2 SuguruxShuichi

Disclaimer: Ok

_Disclaimer: Ok! This was a request from someone. It was requested by someone calling themselves…"Book Hunter" and although I do happily take requests I have never wrote a SuguruxShuichi fanfic before so I didn't really know where to start...lolz...i tried tho…plz let me know if I should change something. thanxies_

**DIY**

Suguru sat in his living room watching the TV before him. He was alone in the room as he watched his band Bad Luck performing in front of an audience. Well watching Bad Luck was wrong; he was actually just watching the sexy pink thing singing its heart out into a microphone it was holding within its slender fingers. Suguru always called Shuichi a _"thing_" because he was so different, so beautiful that he couldn't be human, he had to be something out of this world.

Shuichi loved being on the stage and you could tell from a mile away. He walked around the in his stage clothes happily. Suguru's eyes travelled down Shuichi's body slowly. He watched as his pink hair shone from the stage lights, down his thin but slightly muscular chest, down his tight stomach following down the black leather trousers clinging to Shuichi's crotch and legs.

Suguru's eyes closed slightly ignoring his surroundings so he could concentrate more on the beauty before him. He felt his groin ache more and more the more he watched Shuichi sing happily. Suguru thought about how much he envied Yuki Eiri, he had only met Eiri a small number of times but he could tell Eiri didn't appreciate what he had. If he had Shuichi he would treat him like he was the best thing to hit the planet, that's what Shuichi needed, not to be constantly slowly being broken down by his lover, however of course Suguru couldn't say this, not to anyone, he knew better. Eiri was somewhat still a mystery to him. He still scared him slightly.

Because suguru wasn't concentrating on what he was doing and his surroundings. He subconsciously let his hand slither down his chest and rest on his groin. He cupped himself in his hand and rubbed himself through his jeans a little. His eyes never left the TV screen before him, showing him Shuichi. His eyes remained glued on the picture before him. His hand continued to explore himself more as he only slightly felt his hand unzip his jeans and enter through the made hole. He pulled out his own penis and began to rub lightly and slowly. The pleasure helped but not to a great extent he knew what he needed to do but he felt bad about it in another way. Shuichi had become a singer so everyone could hear him sing, not so everyone can masturbate watching him sing on stage.

He began to rub himself harder and he slumped down on the couch. He breathed heavily and began moaning. His other hand reached for the remote and froze the picture of Shuichi before himself. He rubbed himself hard and he moaned loudly, his eyes remained glued undressing Shuichi with his eyes. He felt himself begin to sweat as the pleasure got more intense. He stared at Shuichi deeply as he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach. He leaned forward and ran his hand down the screen. Imagining he was really touching Shuichi's body. He leaned forward and lightly moaned Shuichi's name as he came on the screen. He came on the picture of the screen below Shuichi, he didn't want to ruin the picture of Shuichi before him, Shuichi was a beautiful angel and he didn't deserve to taint his beauty with his disgusting ugly natural human parts.

_Disclaimer: Thanxies for reading!! Remember I take requests so feel free…I will be faster next time I promise._


	3. DIY3 SakunoxTouma

_Disclaimer: Hi people!! So sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but I seriously have not had the time! Anywayz...here is my first ever Sakuno x Touma fanfic. I wrote this embarrassingly on my bus rides home from work lolz thank god for text…I was inspired by my dirty mind and good old Gravi porn written by Maki herself. Maki rules!!_

_Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. (Jealousy) _

**DIY**

_Chapter 4 – Sakuno x Touma_

Sakuno sat alone in his dark house again, like every other night. Night after night, week after week. He craved for companionship, especially from a certain platinum blonde dressed feminitly. He remembered going to parties and other social gatherings, watching Touma happily chatting and interacting with Eiri and Mika. He also remembered the sting of pain he felt as Touma said "I do" at his wedding with Mika. He sat imaging the platinum blond happily wondering around his home in his tight stage clothes and even sometimes little cosplay outfits (taken from Gravi Manga). But no matter how much he dreamed and hoped it, it would never happen. Touma was married and just not interested in him sexually. He even had a baby with Mika. Sakuno was not one to break up a family; He always had more respect for Touma then that.

It made him angry when he watched Touma around Yuki Eiri; he should be grateful and happy to have a friend like Touma. Touma was very connected to Eiri and it confused, scared and annoyed him all at once to see Touma being taken for granted. Sakuno sat at his desk and pulled out a Nittle Grasper album. Sakuno stared at Touma intensely and before he knew it he felt a familiar feeling come across him from his pants. He leaned back slightly annoyed and decided it was time again. He traced his fingers over the bulge in his pants while the other hand began unzipping and feeling himself in his grasp. He then grabbed a nearby cushion tightly and began to hump it (stolen from gravi again) while moaning. He was never one for hard sex, more tender and appreciative.

So there he was thinking of his platinum beauty while pleasuring himself. However he began to feel shame mixed in with his pleasure and it disappointed him to think what Touma would think about this situation. How disappointed his would be in his trusted employee.

Sakuno soon felt himself reach his climax, as he did he reached out needing for Touma but clutched nothing but air. The air ran through his fingers just like Touma does everyday.

**The End**

_Disclaimer: Hey people! I have returned. Yes I have been writing this on the bus to and from work. I hope nobody looked at my phone screen. O.O btw I have already began the next chapter and due to my genius with coming up with the idea of writing my fanfics on the bus…by the way the next chapter shall be Tatsuha x Ryuichi. _


End file.
